A spectroscopic instrument may be configured with a calibration model for calibrating spectroscopic measurements performed by the spectroscopic instrument. The calibration model is typically generated based on reference spectra, corresponding to known samples, and spectra, corresponding to the known samples, as measured by the spectroscopic instrument.